swgfandomcom-20200215-history
General Ufwol
"Let me tell you something about Crimson Phoenix. This unit was designed to be the best. Do you hear me ? THE BEST. I don't tolerate anything less from my pilots" General Ufwol General Ufwol is located in Rori Rebel Outpost Cantina back room (waypoint 3690 -6464) Duty Missions For every Rebel Alliance Trainer there are a collection of Duty Missions. These Missions can be run for as long a time or as short a time (at least one mission completion) as you wish to run them. You do not get penalized for not completing the Duty Missions. The primary function of the various Duty Missions are to give you, as a Rebel Alliance Pilot, the opportunity to increase points and hone your flying, targeting and other necessary skills (such as docking, scanning ships, etc.). Rewards are in terms of scavenged ship parts and increased pilot experience, rank and ratings. These Duty Missions also prepare you for the Pilot Missions to come. Scavenged ship parts can be sold to a chassis dealer at any major starport if the chassis dealer has a need for them. Some of the scavenged ship parts can bring in a nice amount of credits depending on the specifics of the ship component in question. The Duty Missions available from General Ufwol are: *Intercept Prison Ships in Dathomir System. *Escort Rebel Operatives out of Endor System. *Escort Damaged Freighters. Pilot Missions Attack the Empire's advanced fighters Attack the Empire's advanced fighters Dathomir system Go to the given waypoint (the closest hyperspace point is "Dathomir's Vitality") and destroy the Imperial ships: * 7 Tier 4 "TIE Interceptor". * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Advanced". * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Aggressor". Once you've destroyed them, you will receive your next mission immediately. If you solo this, be prepared with Capacitor to Shield Shunt 3. Hunt down the Imperial advanced fighters This is taking place at same location—and immediately! You have to destroy the Aggressor to finish this mission, but you may also destroy all other Imperial ships: * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Aggressor". * 2 Tier 4 "TIE Interceptor". * 3 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". Then you are ready to get your reward: Reward: * 10000 Credits * 150 Rebel Faction points * A Level 8 Taim & Bak Military-Grade Shield Generator. Note: There seems to be another "way" to do this mission, and get the same rewards. My NPC allies and I were immediately overwhelmed by the Imperial TIEs, so I boosted to the neared station for repairs, hitting the IFF Transponder Scramble at the same time. Both my allies commed that they were ejecting, I was told I failed the mission, but that CP had a pre-planned escape route. I was given a few waypoints to follow to "escape," got jumped by a group of 6 Tier 4 Interceptors, and was told to destroy them and return to base. I did so, and was told I completed the mission and got the reward. Recap: I fought 6 interceptors instead of the two waves listed above and got the same results, because my allies died before I did. May be something for others to try as well, if you intend to solo this. Steal one of the Empires advanced fighters Steal one of the Empires advanced fighters Dathomir system Go to the given waypoint and disable the TIE Oppressor, and destroy its escort if needed. * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Oppressor". * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". * 3 Tier 4 "TIE Interceptor". After few seconds he droid will take control of the TIE Oppressor and you will need to provide it an escort. You may have to destroy an Imperial ship on the way: * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Advanced" Then you will receive your next mission: Assist "the Vortex" with a quick delivery Dathomir and Yavin system Meet the Rebel Spy at the rendezvous waypoint in Dathomir system ( a Tier 1 YT-1300). Then jump to Yavin system. If you are a too long you will be attacked by: * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". Arriving in Yavin system you will receive the rendezvous waypoint for the delivery (which is close from "Smuggler's Run" Hyperspace point), on the way you will be attacked by: * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". You may destroy them or avoid them by launching in another place inside Yavin system. Dock with the vortex ship: * 1 Tier 4 A-wing "Vortex Agent". Then you are done and ready to return to Rori for your reward: Reward: * 10000 Credits * 150 Rebel Faction points * A Level 8 Novaldex Low-Latency Droid Interface. If you fail to disable the "Tie Oppressor" in time, and the unit hyperspaces away, you can still complete the mission. General Ufwol contacts you to tell of a disabled Imperial fighter that is being salvaged and that the salvage crew needs to be protected. You will be attacked by: *6 Tier 4 "Tie Fighter" Followed shortly by: *6 Tier 4 "Tie Interceptor" All you need to do is stay alive while taking out as many as you can. The Crew will give updates, and tell you when they are done. After the salvage crew leaves you will get a "Mission Complete" message, then return to Rori. Note: You can take time to do an "In Space Repair", between failing the first mission and going to defend the Salvage Crew, make sure you take this opportunity. Defeat Imperial space station guard Defeat Imperial space station guard Endor system The mission is quite simple: destroy them all: (Hyperspace: Durillium Sea) * 2 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Advanced". * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Interceptor". You will be helped by: * 4 Tier 4 "Rebel X-wing". Immediately after this is done, you will receive your next mission, which is still around the Imperial Station. Prevent the station commander from escaping Your mission is to destroy the shuttle; all other Imperial ships are optional. * 1 Tier 4 Lambda shuttle "Imperial Station Commander". * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". * 2 Tier 4 "TIE Advanced". Once the shuttle is debris, you may return to Rori for your reward: Reward: * 10000 Credits * 150 Rebel Faction points * A Level 8 Qualdex "Halcyon" Starfighter Booster. *there is another way of doing this mission: If you get blown up in the first part, you will get a different mission: Endor System: Stop the Imperial Bombers You must destroy the Imperial Bomber Wing before its too late: * 1 Tier 4 "TIE Oppressor" (Apparently the leader) * 5 Tier 4 "TIE Bomber" When you get close to the Bomber Wing, the TIE Bombers will break off to attack you, but the Oppressor will continue to the hyperspace point. If you attack the Oppressor first, the Bombers will also attack you, but they become locked in combat with you so they can't get away. Terminate the TIE Bomber and its cargo Terminate the TIE Bomber and its cargo Endor system After you launched in Endor system you received a message saying that your target is not a Bomber... You will have to destroy it anyway and its escort: * 1 Tier 4 VT-49 Decimator. * 6 Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". Then you will receive your next mission: (Players have reported that if you do not pursue the Decimator,or eject from your craft, you will fail the mission, but be given a separate mission, which bypasses both this and the next part of the mission. This alternate mission sends you to Dathomir to destroy a different, considerably weaker Decimator, but with the assistance of allied fighters from the Crimson Squadron. Escorting the VT-49 are two Tier 4 TIE Interceptors, a six Tier 4 TIE Fighters, and one Tier 4 TIE Aggressor. After all of the Imperial ships are destroyed, the alternate mission is successful.) Protect the Rebel recovery team You will have to destroy very fast spawning waves of 3 Tier 4 TIE variants: * Tier 4 "TIE Fighter". * Tier 4 "TIE Oppressor". * Tier 4 "TIE Bomber". * Tier 4 "TIE Interceptor". There are maybe ten waves like this. Just keep the position and destroy them until mission is complete then you may return to General Ufwol. There is a really, really easy way to finish this part of the mission, wait until the first wave spawns, kill a few of them if you want. When the second wave spawns, wait until they are close to the waypoint, then hit your IFF Scramble. Then fly 1200m or so away. When the IFF Scramble wears off you will be outside of the aggression radius of the TIEs, no more will spawn, but you will still be close enough to the waypoint to complete the mission. Reward: * 10000 Credits * 150 Rebel Faction points * A Level 8 Incom "Tri-Cannon". Once you are done with your training, General Ufwol will tell you that Admiral Willham Burke wants to see you... Category:Alliance Pilot trainers Category:Crimson Phoenix Squadron Category:Rori NPCs